Mana Goddess
The Mana Goddess is a recurring figure within the Mana mythos. She is sometimes shown as the spirit of the Mana Tree; other times she is a person born into the role. Trials of Mana According to legend, the Mana Goddess, wielding the Mana Sword, defeated the Benevodons and, in doing so, created the world. Afterwards, she turned into a tree and fell asleep. When the main character claims the Mana Sword and discovers the Faerie missing, the Mana Goddess projects a shadow to inform them of the Faerie's kidnapping. The Mana Goddess is killed when the final boss destroys the Mana Tree in order to stop her from preventing his attempt to corrupt the Sword. Fortunately, the party arrives just after the deed is done. After the final battle, the Faerie becomes the new Mana Goddess, and spends the next thousand years restoring Mana to the world. Legend of Mana A twinkling consciousness became a star which sparkled in the night and banished the darkness. The Mana Goddess acquired consciousness by gazing into the light of that sun. She made Fa'Diel, a great land, but so far an empty one. The Mana Goddess is said to be the creator of Fa'Diel and the spirit of the Mana Tree itself. She became corrupted and her tree rotten by the monsters that plagued her land and tried to use Mana for their own gain. Finally a savior rose up and restored the land by awakening the artifacts that sealed Fa'Diel and finally slew the corrupted Mana Goddess at her own request. The Mana Goddess then becomes a Sproutling and planted herself in the Mana Tree's rotten trunk and then called upon the other Sproutlings to join together to restore the Mana Tree to its former glory. The Mana Goddess serves as the game's final boss. Sword of Mana The Mana Goddess is mentioned many times in passing. Prince Stroud "Dark Lord" declares worship of the Goddess as heresy because her adherents, the Mana Clan, seemingly hoarded Mana power by refusing to use it even to help, fearing the potential for its misuse. In the final confrontation, Julius reveals his desire to make the Goddess a normal woman and have her bow to him as the new Emperor Vandole. After his defeat, it is revealed that Elena's mother Mana became the new Mana Goddess after Vandole's defeat, and now, with the Mana Tree dead as a result of Julius' actions, Elena must now succeed her mother as the new Mana Goddess, with the Hero as her guardian. Dawn of Mana Dawn of Mana deals with the origins of the Mana Goddess within the context of the World of Mana mythos. Children of Mana The Mana Goddess is mentioned several times in the story. Tess is a Mana Maiden, the main antagonist is the Mana Lord, a creation of the Mana Goddess who seek to destroy the world by the mana and the final antagonist is the Scion of Mana, the child of Mana Goddess. Trivia * It is unclear if Elena and Mana's canon counterparts in Final Fantasy Adventure, as well as Randi's mother in Secret of Mana, also became Mana Goddesses, as the concept of a Mana Goddess was not referenced in Adventures of Mana or the remake of Secret of Mana. Gallery File:Mana Goddess (SD3).gif|The Mana Goddess's sprite from Trials of Mana File:Mana Goddess (LoM).gif|The Mana Goddess's sprites from Legend of Mana Category:Characters